


we weren't perfect (but i've never felt this way for no one)

by orphan_account



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/M, Flashbacks, Light Angst, POV Theodore "Ted" Mullens, Post-Break Up, Post-Episode: s06e08 The Presidential Suite, Sad, Song: drivers license (Olivia Rodrigo), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ted drives past around Schitt's Creek after his breakup with Alexis and reminisces on their relationship throughout the years.Title from "drivers license" by Olivia Rodrigo
Relationships: Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	we weren't perfect (but i've never felt this way for no one)

**Author's Note:**

> i noticed nobody's written a post-breakup tedlexis fic to _drivers license_ and knew i had to be the one to take one for the time, but i'm doing it character study/flashback style because that's how we roll here at ao3 user budd baby!
> 
> also, this is my first time writing for these two 0:

_**Red lights, stop signs** _

Driving through Schitt's Creek was normally smooth sailing; in a town the size of a thimble, there aren't enough people to create traffic. However, on this particular night, Ted was hitting all of the red lights and he took it as a sign that leaving Alexis for other women was a _huge_ mistake.

Sure, he wants Alexis to be happy and right here is where she needs to be to properly flourish the way she deserves to, but part of him thinks if they would've stayed together for that year, she'd be willing to drop everything for him.

Was it a selfish thought? Of course it was, but they'd put so many pauses in their relationship to the point where it eventually led them each here. If at _least_ one of them was omitted, there's no doubt in Ted's mind that he'd still be with Alexis, that they'd be walking back to the motel hand-in-hand for a night of earth-shattering sex.

Or, he tells himself they'd still be together because he needs to hold onto hope that there's something left, that the final bit of flame hasn't been snuffed out forever.

It's useless and Ted knows this. It doesn't stop him, though.

**_I still see your face in the white cars, front yards_ **

As his car moves, everything Ted sees reminds him of Alexis.

The Wobbly Elm, the place she called him during the night of Jocelyn's baby sprinkle.

Café Tropical, the place he finally got the gut to speak to her for the first time.

Heather's Farm, the day he realised there was still something salvageable of their past rendezvous.

Rose Apothecary, the day they broke David and Patrick's new sink. 

The Veterinarian Clinic, the place he proposed all those years ago. 

They'd spent virtually all of Alexis' time in Schitt's Creek together. He always assumed it would be her to leave first, but it's him instead contrary to the narrative he had planned out in his head since the moment he laid his eyes on her. 

_**Can't drive past the places we used to go** _

Eventually, Ted has to put a stop his vehicle, and he does so in an empty field. All of the memories flooding back to him like the aftermath of a tsunami is too much for him to handle.

So, he sits.

He sits and he sits and he waits for Alexis to come running back. 

She never does.

It's late now (3 am late, to be exact) and he needs to start making his way to the airport or else he'll never get there on time. Even though his flight isn't for another five hours, if he doesn't start moving now, he'll sit here in this abandoned patch of grass forever.

_**'Cause I still fucking love you, babe** _

In every other instance where Ted's broke up with someone, it's been because he doesn't love them anymore, so it feels... unnatural to sever romantic ties with another person in order to keep that love aflame, but, if it means Alexis Rose will stay in his life, then fuck it; romantically involved or not, he _needs_ to know they're still touch with one another. 

_**Sidewalks we crossed** _

On his way to the Elm Glenn Airport, he passes the Rosebud Motel, the very place he'd been avoiding all night. Siri didn't provide him with an alternative route but he would've without a doubt taken it if one existed.

He stares at the trail in front of him and thinks about the hundreds upon hundreds of times he'd walked that very path with Alexis. Whether it was for the Rose family Christmas party or to assist her in the dog adoption event for singles week, he's invaded the space of Johnny, Moira, and David countless different days just to get closer to Alexis.

_**I still hear your voice in the traffic, we're laughing over all the noise** _

_"Alexis," Ted groans, reaching over the center counsel to take her hand in his own, setting their intertwined fingers upon his thigh. "I love your family and I have no problem being in the same vicinity as them."_

_She chuckles that same gorgeous laugh she laughs at all of his animal-related puns with. "Are you sure?" She asks sincerely, squeezing his hand gently._

_"Of course I am," He replies. "Plus, you said David is at Patrick's right? We can lock the doors." Ted whispers the last half into Alexis' ear and makes sure to take a quick nip at the lobe while he's there, pressing a short peck behind it as well._

_**God, I'm so blue, know we're through, but I still fucking love you, babe** _

He remembers that night like it's the back of his palm. He can recall of their interactions as if she's second nature to him and no matter where their relationship, or lack thereof, takes them, he'll never forget Alexis Rose. 

She changed the meaning of love for him forever.

Ted isn't mad, though; he's glad Alexis is the one who showed to him the difference between loving someone because you feel obligated to and loving someone because you _love_ them. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed! i've done loose songfics before but nothing to this level, so here's to praying it went over alright 🙏🏻


End file.
